princeofpersiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Książę (Piaski Czasu)
Książę - główny bohater sagi Piasków Czasu, składającej się z czterech gier: Piasków Czasu, Duszy Wojownika, Dwóch Tronów oraz Zapomnianych Piasków. Jest to najbardziej znana wersja Księcia ze wszystkich czterech. Bohaterowi w każdej z gier głos podkłada Yuri Lowenthal, oprócz Duszy Wojownika, gdzie głosu użyczył mu Robin Atkin Downes. Młode lata Niewiele wiadomo o jego dzieciństwie, poza tym, że urodził się na terenie Babilonu. Jest synem króla Persji, Sharamana oraz pochodzącej z Indii Mehri. Książę miał także brata, Malika. Prawdopodobnie szkolił się na wojownika już od małego, dzięki czemu jest obecnie świetnym szermierzem oraz akrobatą. Najazd na Indie Król Sharaman, władca Babilonu, wreszcie odnalazł sposób na pokonanie Maharadży. Pozyskał wezyra swojego wroga, który miał dokonać sabotażu ułatwiając tym samym inwazję wojska. Zdrajca w zamian oczekiwał tylko jednej rzeczy ze skarbca Maharadży, czyli Klepsydrę Czasu, potężny artefakt posiadający niezwykłą moc. W końcowej fazie oblężenia i pacyfikacji wojsk Maharadży, arogancki Książę udaje się do skarbca pokonanego władcy, gdzie zdobywa Sztylet Czasu, broń niezbędną do otworzenia klepsydry. Gdy zwycięski król widzi klepsydrę czasu postanawia podarować ją Sułtanowi Azadu. Uwolnienie Piasków Czasu W pałacu Sułtana wezyr podpuszcza księcia do otwarcia klepsydry, która okazuje się być narzędziem zagłady i sposobem uzyskania przez zdrajcę nieśmiertelności. Wszyscy wokół zmieniają się w piaskowe demony, a Książę ze sztyletem w dłoni musi ratować się ucieczką. Odkrywa, że sztylet posiada moc manipulowania czasem, a do pomocy pozyskuje Farah, córkę pokonanego Maharadży, która nie zmieniła się w piaskową bestię ze względu na jej talizman. I choć Farah przez cały czas chce odzyskać Sztylet, zostają zgodnym duetem, zarówno w pokonywaniu dalszej drogi jak i przeciwników. Jednym z tych przeciwników, zostaje ojciec naszego bohatera. Zmieniony w Bestię Czasu zamierza zabić własnego syna, który rozdarty pomiędzy uczuciem a wolą przetrwania, ostatecznie uświadamia sobie, że to już nie jego ojciec, a jedynie jego ciało i pokonuje go. Droga do Wieży Świtu Pozbawiony już jakichkolwiek skrupułów przebija się przez kolejne hordy przeciwników i kolejne pułapki. Wszędzie pomaga mu Farah, przez co ich przyjaźń kwitnie. Niedługo także odnajduje drugi, potężniejszy miecz, który z łatwością przebija ściany i skórę przeciwników. Uciekając po wielkiej walce Farah przechodzi przez dziurę w ścianie oddalając się od Księcia. Ten, zeskakując po zwalonym moście dostaje się do podziemi, gdzie ciągle nękają go myśli na temat ich dwojga. Cały czas znajduje niewielkie skupiska Piasków Czasu. Wysysając je, Sztylet staje się potężniejszy. Gdy odnajduje swą towarzyszkę, od razu wplątują się w bitwę. Oboje cieszą się ze spotkania. Do tego Książę słyszy jak Farah nazywa go "ukochanym". W Bibliotece odnajdują trzeci miecz. Wychodząc przez planetarium Książę dostaje się na most, który zawala się. Spada do Więzienia, z którego wydostaje się i dołącza szybko do Farah. Odnajdują Klepsydrę czasu na szczycie jednej z wież. Jednak nasz bohater waha się przy otworzeniu jej. Wtedy też niespodziewanie pojawia się Wezyr, rzuca czar i strąca księcia z towarzyszką daleko pod ziemię - do grobowców. Bohater doznaje niezwykłego snu - Farah opowiada, jak jej matka mówiła niegdyś o magicznym słowie (kakolukia), które ma wypowiedzieć w razie kłopotów. Gdy robi to, otwiera się sarkofag. Błądząc, dociera do Łaźni, gdzie spotyka swą towarzyszkę. Ta, wykorzystując nieuwagę Księcia kradnie mu broń, w tym Sztylet Czasu. Gdy książę się budzi i dowiaduje się że nie ma broni, próbuję dostać nową, aż wreszcie znajduje najlepszą, jaką miał. Rusza w pościg za Farah. Książę znajduje ją walczącą z potworami i po chwili dołącza do walki, ratując kobietę przed śmiercią. Ta przez nieuwagę spada w przepaść, lecz w ostatniej sekundzie chwyta się wbitego Sztyletu Czasu. Książę próbuję ją wciągnąć lecz zamiast tego kaleczy się, a Farah spada w dół. Książę wściekły atakuje przeciwników, a po zabiciu wszystkich, schodzi na dół i opłakuję Farah. Zemsta na Wezyrze Książę szybko udaje się ku klepsydrze, gdy pokazuje się Wezyr, który zaczyna namawiać księcia, by zaprzestał tego, co robi. Próbuje omamić go wizją potęgi i władzy jakiej człowiek nie widział. Pers jednak go nie słucha i wbija Sztylet Czasu do klepsydry przez co cofa się czas. Akcja cofa się do nocy przed napadem na pałac Maharadży. Książę budzi się ze Sztyletem Czasu w dłoni i postanawia wedrzeć się do komnaty Farah. Ona jednak, jako iż czas się cofnął i nigdy się nie spotkali, nie poznaje go. W komnacie Farah pojawia się również Wezyr, który próbuje odebrać Księciu sztylet. Po długiej i nie równej walce, Księciu udaje się go pokonać. Zwycięzca oddaje Farah sztylet i odchodzi wypowiadając tajemnicze słowo "kakolukia", co dziewczynę wprawia w osłupienie. Odwiedziny u brata thumb|Książę walczy z armią Króla SalomonaPo przygodzie w Azadzie, Książe zostaje wysłany do królestwa swojego starszego brata Maliku, by nauczyć się, jak zarządzać królestwem i być dobrym władcą. Po dotarciu okazuje się, że królestwo zostało zaatakowane. Malik postanawia uwolnić legendarną armię Króla Salomona, w celu obrony przed wrogiem. Okazuje się jednak, że nad armią nie da się zapanować i atakuje ona wojska Malika. Bracia mają wielkie kłopoty. Zadaniem Księcia jest powstrzymanie armii i uratowanie królestwa swojego brata. W tym zadaniu pomoże mu Razia, dżin będący strażnikiem medalionu. Okazuje się, że by powstrzymać złowieszczą armię, należy połączyć medalion, którego połowę posiada Książę, a drugą Malik. Problemem jest jednak przywódca armii Króla Salomona, demon Ratash. Przy użyciu części medalionu Malika, udaje się mu opętać brata Księcia. Dzięki temu demon staje się silniejszy, a połączenie medalionu staje się niemożliwe. Razia mówi więc Księciu o drugim sposobie; specjalnym mieczu, który posiada duszę Razii. Znajduje się on w podziemiach królestwa. Książę zdobywa więc miecz i stacza walkę z Ratashem, czyli tym samym z Malikiem. Niestety, przez opętanie, brat Księcia ginie w rękach bohatera. Podróż na Wyspę Czasu W poprzedniej części gry Książę pokonał Wezyra i używając Sztyletu Czasu cofnął czas tak, aby nigdy nie doszło do otwarcia klepsydry i rozsiania Piasków Czasu po Azadzie. Gra rozpoczyna się w czasie rejsu statkiem po wzburzonym morzu. Księcia nachodzą przerażające wspomnienia - krótkie obrazy rozpaczliwej ucieczki przez wąskie, ciemne uliczki Babilonu przed tajemniczą kreaturą. W pewnym momencie dochodzi do abordażu - statek Księcia zostaje zaatakowany przez znacznie większą galerę z grupą tajemniczych, humanoidalnych stworów na pokładzie, dowodzoną przez piękną Shahdee. Załoga staje do walki, Książę przegrywa pojedynek z przywódczynią agresorów. Statek się rozbija, a książę budzi się na brzegu wyspy. W części retrospektywnej pokazana jest wizyta Księcia u starego mędrca i prośba o radę. Szuka on sposobu na ucieczkę przed tajemniczą bestią, która go ściga. Mędrzec wyjaśnia, że każdy, kto otworzy piaski, musi umrzeć. Pomimo tego, że Książę cofnął czas, zapobiegając otwarciu piasków, nie oszukał tym samym przeznaczenia, z którym musi się zmierzyć. Potwór ze snów nazywa się Dahaka - jest on nieśmiertelnym Strażnikiem Czasu, a jego obecnym zadaniem jest unicestwienia perskiego szlachcica. Książę dowiaduje się również o Wyspie Czasu - miejscu powstania piasków, z którego Maharadża skradł wcześniej klepsydrę z Piaskami Czasu. Książę rusza na wyspę, ufając legendom o istnieniu tajemniczych portalów cofających w czasie. Chce wrócić w przeszłość i nie dopuścić do powstania Piasków. Wyspa Czasu Książę budzi się na plaży. Jest samotny i pozbawiony broni. Udaje mu się dostać do fortecy, zajmującej całą Wyspę Czasu, skąd rusza w pościg za Shahdee. Kiedy jest już na krok od niej, ta wchodzi w tajemniczy portal i znika, przypadkowo zabierając ze sobą w podróż w czasie Księcia. Czas się cofa - niegdyś zawalone i zniszczone brudne przejścia stają się świecące bogactwem i przepychem. Książę nabywa - dzięki pochłaniającemu Piaski amuletowi Farah - zdolność cofania czasu. Ogromnymi schodami bohater trafia do serca fortecy, do wielkiej sali z ołtarzem ofiarnym w środku. Bohater dostrzega tajemniczego upiora w czerni, przyglądającego się z wysoka walce, rozgrywającej się na środku ołtarza. Upiór ucieka, a Książę jest świadkiem walki pomiędzy Shahdee, a tajemniczą kobietą w czerwieni, do której się włącza. Bohater wkrótce pokonuje Shahdee, która umierając, wykrzykuje ostatnie słowa: "Nie zmienisz swojego przeznaczenia!". Książę jest zdziwiony, że przeciwniczka znała jego cel pobytu na wyspie. Ocalona kobieta nie okazuje żadnych objawów wdzięczności - Książę nalega, by pomogła mu się dostać do Cesarzową Czasu, która posiada całkowitą kontrolę nad piaskami. Ciało Shahdee tymczasem eksploduje piaskami, a eksplozja narusza konstrukcję sali. Kobieta w czerwieni z pomocą Księcia ucieka przed walącym się sufitem, lecz on sam pozostaje uwięziony na ołtarzu. Postanawia skupić swoje wysiłki na odszukaniu Cesarzowej. Ponowne przejście w czasie z powrotem do teraźniejszości jest poprzedzone ucieczką przed Dahaką. Desperacka ucieczka po murach walącej się fortecy kończy się powrotem do pomieszczenia z pierwszym czasowym portalem, oraz odkrycia, iż Strażnik Czasu (jako stworzenie Piasków) nie jest w stanie przekroczyć wody. Książę wchodzi w portal i ponownie w przeszłości rusza w stronę fortecy. Przechodząc przez jedno z pomieszczeń bohater dostrzega ponownie upiora - próbuje on rzucić toporem w kierunku Księcia, ten jednak w ostatniej chwili się uchyla. Po przemierzeniu kilku pomieszczeń bohater trafia do znanego sobie pomieszczenia z klepsydrą. Spotyka tam ponownie kobietę w czerwieni. Udaje mu się ją przekonać do udzielenia pomocy - informuje Księcia, że za ogromnymi wrotami nad klepsydrą znajduje się sala tronowa, gdzie - gdy cały Piasek Czasu się przesypie - Cesarzowa stworzy Piaski Czasu. Aby otworzyć wrota, niezbędne jest uruchomienie sterującego nimi mechanizmu w Wieży Mechanicznej oraz przepływ wody, który napędzi Wieżę Mechaniczną w Wieży Ogrodowej. Kobieta przekazuje też bohaterowi specjalny miecz, służący zarówno jako broń jak i klucz do aktywacji systemu platform, zapewniających dostęp do Wież. Aktywacja wież Książę rusza do Ogrodów, gdzie stacza kolejne serie walk i szuka przejścia do głównej Wieży wśród bogatej roślinności. Po raz kolejny musi skorzystać z portalu, by przejść tę partię fortecy w teraźniejszości. Klucząc wśród zawalonych, całkowicie zarośniętych pomieszczeń i dziedzińców cudem unika schwytania przez Dahakę i dociera na najwyższą kondygnację Ogrodów, skąd (znów w przeszłości) drogą prostą do głównego dziedzińca i aktywacji przepływu wody z Wieży. Powrót do głównej sali zamku to kolejne spotkanie z kobietą w czerwieni, kolejny piękny i potężny miecz oraz poznanie imienia pięknej sojuszniczki. Kaileena opowiada Księciu o Cesarzowej, która - podobnie jak on - zna swe przeznaczenie, ale nie walczy z nim, akceptuje je. Kobieta doradza Księciu pośpiech i ze smutkiem obserwuje, jak ten znika w przejściu do Wieży Mechanicznej. Wieża Mechaniczna to kolejna seria przygód - walki z hordami strażników i stadami eksplodujących, kolczastych bestii pomiędzy obracającymi się kołami zębatymi, młynami i mechanizmami napędzającymi największy zegar, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał. Książę ponownie natrafia na Upiora w czerni oraz ucieka przed Dahaką pośród zawalonych, czasem jeszcze ledwo pracujących pozostałości Wieży. Ostatecznie, bohater aktywuje gigantyczny, główny mechanizm na samym szczycie Wieży. Ten - napędzany wodą z Ogrodów - otwiera ogromne wrota do sali tronowej. Przed samą salą tronową dochodzi do "spotkania na szczycie" - Dahaka odnajduje Księcia w przeszłości, który - rzucając się do ucieczki - staje w końcu twarzą w twarz z mrocznym upiorem, który nękał go wcześniej. Mroczne widmo okazuje się być celem Dahaki - po jego porwaniu, Dahaka znika w przepaści ze swoją zdobyczą. Cesarzowa Książę wraz z Kaileeną wkracza do olbrzymiej, pięknej sali tronowej. Nie ma tam ani Cesarzowej, ani Piasków. Kaileena zamyka wrota za Księciem i dobywa dwóch ostrzy czekających na nią na tronie. Książę uświadamia sobie, że to Kaileena jest Cesarzową Czasu i staje z nią do pojedynku. Imperatorka chce zabić Księcia, bo w przepowiedni widziała, że zginie z rąk bohatera. Po drodze próbowała wielokrotnie zmienić przeznaczenie - wysłanie Shahdee, przeklęcie mieczy, Dahaka, ani też Wieże nie zdołały jednak odwrócić losu i zabić Księcia. Wyjaśniają się również ostatnie słowa Shahdee, które okazały się być skierowane nie do Księcia, tylko do Kaileeny - Cesarzowej Czasu. Nie zdołała ona odwrócić swojego przeznaczenia - po długiej walce pada martwa i, podobnie jak wcześniej Shahdee, eksploduje Piaskami. Zamek zaczyna się walić. Książę powraca na plażę w teraźniejszości, szczęśliwy z zabicia Imperatorki i powstrzymania procesu stworzenia Piasków Czasu, a także uwolnienia się od Dahaki. Ta pewność zostaje skonfrontowana z rzeczywistością w sposób brutalny i nieprzewidziany - po raz kolejny pojawia się Dahaka i ściga Księcia. Ucieczka kończy się w zakopanym głęboko pod fortecą grobowcu. Błędna decyzja Tam też Książę uświadamia sobie, że to on sam - zabijając Kaileenę - stworzył Piaski Czasu. Wszystko zaczęło się od niego i przeznaczenie zatoczyło pełne koło. Losu nie da się oszukać - zrozpaczony Książę jest gotów oddać się w ręce Dahaki, ten jednakże nie jest w stanie dotrzeć do grobowca. To daje Księciu czas na zapoznanie się ze ściennymi zapiskami pozostawionymi w grobowcu przez Maharadżę. Z nich dowiaduje się o niezwykłym artefakcie, zwanym "Maską Upiora". Pozwala on na odmianę przeznaczenia i daje osobie, która go nosi "drugą szansę" - pozwala na cofnięcie się w czasie i naprawienie błędów. Noszenie maski obarczone jest jednak brzemieniem - nie można jej zdjąć, dopóki żyje prawdziwe wcielenie bohatera. Nie zważając na ryzyko, bohater udaje się w poszukiwanie maski. Książę trafia do opuszczonego więzienia. Znajduje tam miecz, lecz nagłe pojawienie się Dahaki skutkuje zawaleniem się budynku, miecz spada w czarną otchłań. Bohater podąża w czasie do przeszłości, by odnaleźć zgubioną broń. W głównej sali lochów Książę znajduje Miecz Skorpiona, który setki lat później Dahaka zrzuciłby do przepaści. Miecz ma wielką moc, można nim torować sobie drogę przez podniszczone drzwi i mury. Bohater pokonuje giganta w bandażach strzegącego lochów i ucieka z nich, znajdując przejście do ogromnej biblioteki Kaileeny. Stamtąd, ukrytym przejściem, dociera ponownie do Wieży Mechanicznej. Maska Upiora Bohater wraca do sali tronowej, w całości pokrytej świeżo stworzonymi Piaskami Czasu. Odkrywa, że za tronem ukryty jest kolejny portal, który prowadzi do teraźniejszości na tyłach zamku. Tam, w ruinach sanktuarium, bohater odkrywa mityczną Maskę Upiora, po czym zakłada ją na twarz. Ogromny ból wywołany założeniem Maski nie może równać się z przerażającym odkryciem - Maska zamieniła Księcia w Upiora Piasku - tego samego upiora, którego wielokrotnie spotykał wcześniej na swej drodze i który w końcu zginął schwytany przez Dahakę. Czas po raz kolejny cofa się, a Książę rusza teraz ścieżką swego domniemanego oprawcy. Od teraz jego ciało nieustannie słabnie, jednakże on sam może używać mocy Piasków właściwie nieustannie. Korzysta z tego nie tylko w walce z gigantycznym gryfem ale też podczas pokonywania serii pułapek w jaskiniach, przez które dociera do Ogrodów. Droga do głównej sali jest jednak zamknięta - Książę obserwuje jedynie Kaileenę wysyłającą Shahdee na jej misję zatopienia statku naszego bohatera. Ta scena wyjaśnia ostatnie słowa Shahdee przed śmiercią - nie wierzy ona, że jej działania mogą odmienić los Cesarzowej, ponieważ jest on niezmienny i nie da się go oszukać. Książę w Ogrodach powraca do teraźniejszości, gdzie po raz kolejny atakuje go Dahaka. Stwór wrzuca go do głębokiej studni, skąd Książę dociera do sali, gdzie po raz pierwszy spotkał Strażnika Czasu. Ponowne przejście do przeszłości kończy się ponownym spojrzeniem na ubiegłe wydarzenia z innej perspektywy. Bójka Shahdee i Kaileeny na ołtarzu ofiarnym wynika z faktu, iż Shahdee pozwoliła Księciu dotrzeć na Wyspę. Uderzona przez Cesarzową buntuje się przeciw swej pani. Książę w obecnej postaci obserwuje te wydarzenia z wysokiej platformy, dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym w poprzednim wcieleniu widział tajemniczą czarną zjawę. Po walących się mostkach i masztach nad plażą, wojownik dociera na tyły zamku i pokonuje sieć jaskiń. Stamtąd trafia do miejsca, gdzie dochodzi do drugiego spotkania z jego poprzednim - ludzkim - wcieleniem. Owo "pierwsze ludzkie ja" - jak poprzednio - z ledwością uchyla się przed toporem rzuconym przez bohatera w Masce Upiora - toporem, który trafia dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien - w głowę skrytobójczyni, gotowej zadać Księciu śmiertelny cios. Dopiero teraz bohater uświadamia sobie, że rzut toporem nie był atakiem wymierzonym w niego, a udaną próbą uratowania swojego życia. Książę w Masce ponownie przemierza większość miejsc, które już wcześniej zwiedził. Paradoksalnie pokonuje je jednak wcześniej w czasie, niż robiło to jego poprzednie wcielenie. W bibliotece w pogoń za bohaterem rzuca się Dahaka - kamienny mostek jednak nie wytrzymuje jego ciężaru, co dla Strażnika kończy się upadkiem w głęboką otchłań. Książę rusza na peryferia fortecy i przechodzi przez Pola Mgieł, skąd - w końcu - trafia do Wieży Zegarowej. Tam po raz ostatni mija się z sobą samym - skupiony jednak na obserwowaniu swego "drugiego ja" zostaje pochwycony przez jednego z gigantów i rzucony z ogromną siłą, co kończy się utratą przytomności. Tymczasem Książę aktywował już Wieże. Upiór - po przebudzeniu - rusza do głównej sali, gdzie los zdaje się powtarzać Dahaka spotyka Księcia w obecnym i poprzednim wcieleniu. Tym razem jednak bohater (obecne wcielenie) nie daje się złapać - Upiór unika macek i schwytany zostaje Książę we wcieleniu poprzednim. Ponieważ zginęło alter ego Księcia, on sam może wreszcie zdjąć maskę i powrócić do poprzedniej postaci. Książę rusza do sali tronowej. Historia się powtarza - Kaileena nie daje się przekonać, by towarzyszyć mu w drodze do Babilonu. Tym razem jednak Książę pierwszy chwyta za ostrza na tronie i odrzuca je na bok. Próbuje przekonać Kaileenę, by wraz z nim przeniosła się do teraźniejszości. Gdyby zabił ją tam, stworzyłby Piaski, ale Maharadża nigdy by ich nie odnalazł i Książę nigdy nie otworzyłby klepsydry. Nasz bohater jednak, pomimo iż udaje mu się wmanewrować Cesarzową do portalu, nie chce walczyć - próbuje przekonać Kaileenę, że swe przeznaczenie można zmienić i że wcale nie musi jej zabić. Zakończenie Zakończenie normalne (złe) Kaileena jest zaślepiona i staje do walki z Księciem. Po jej śmierci pojawia się Dahaka - wchłania jej ciało zamieniając na Piaski (niezbędne do życia bestii), zabiera Amulet Czasu Księcia - ostatni relikt Piasków Czasu. Dahaka zostaje zniszczony, a Książę samotnie wraca do Babilonu, który zastaje w płomieniach. Zakończenie ukryte - oficjalne (dobre) Drugie - oficjalne i ukryte zarazem zakończenie następuje, gdy Książę zdobędzie legendarny Miecz Wody. Jego kłótnia z Kaileeną i już rozpoczynająca się walka zostaje przerwana przez Dahakę, który tym razem musi zabić Kaileenę, nie pasującą do tej linii czasowej. Książę uświadamia sobie, że ściągając Cesarzową do teraźniejszości skazał ją na śmierć. Zrozpaczony rzuca się na Dahakę i - jak się okazuje - niezwykły miecz, który jest w jego posiadaniu - jest jedyną bronią, zdolną zranić potwora. Dochodzi do ostatecznego starcia, z którego Książę, z pomocą Kaileeny, wychodzi zwycięsko. Dahaka spada do ogromnego jeziora pod platformą zostaje ostatecznie zniszczony, a Książę wraz z ukochaną wracają do Babilonu, który zastają w płomieniach. Wojna w Babilonie Akcja gry toczy się w Babilonie. Książę, po wydarzeniach z drugiej części trylogii powraca tam z Wyspy Czasu wraz ze swoją ukochaną – Cesarzową Czasu, Kaileeną. Fabuła podąża więc ścieżką wytyczoną przez ukryte zakończenie drugiej części. Miasto jest niemal doszczętnie zrujnowane, ogarnięte wojną. Kaileena zostaje pojmana i tylko Książę może ją ocalić. Bohater trafia na ulice miasta w roli zbiega. Szybko okazuje się, że tajemniczym wrogiem, który zaatakował rodzinne miasto Księcia jest Wezyr znany z pierwszej części trylogii – Piasków Czasu. Używając Sztyletu Czasu zabija on Kaileenę, po raz kolejny doprowadzając do uwolnienia Piasków Czasu. Wszyscy obecni – Wezyr i jego czworo najpotężniejszych przybocznych wojowników jak również sam Książę – zostają skażeni Piaskami. Ucieczka z pałacu Książę zdobywa Sztylet, ponownie nabywając zdolność cofania czasu, i ucieka z walącego się pałacu. Za sprawą magii Piasków jego lewa ręka od teraz na stałe owinięta jest głęboko werżniętym w ciało ostrym łańcuchem, którym na chwilę przed śmiercią Kaileeny pochwyciła go Mahasti – członek przybocznej gwardii Wezyra i jeden z przyszłych głównych przeciwników. Książę uświadamia sobie, że zabierając Kaileenę z Wyspy Czasu zmienił bieg historii – nigdy nie było Piasków Czasu, a więc nigdy nie wydarzyło się to, czego doświadczył w Azadzie. Nigdy nie zabił Wezyra, który teraz znów uderzył, wiedziony swym szalonym pragnieniem osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności. Pierwsza przemiana Skażenie Piaskami wkrótce daje o sobie znać – Książę, w wyniku okropnego bólu w zranionej kończynie traci równowagę i wpada do ścieków, gdzie po raz pierwszy odzywa się do niego tajemniczy wewnętrzny głos. Wkrótce potem sam Książę całkowicie się zmienia – ciało staje się czarne i w całości pokryte złotymi wzorami, które wcześniej zdobiły jedynie owiniętą łańcuchem rękę. Od teraz to właśnie ta ręka staje się najgroźniejszą bronią bohatera – jako Mroczny Książę może on uwolnić zabójczy łańcuch i nim dokonywać masakry na hordach przeciwników, jak również wspomóc swe akrobatyczne zdolności. Książę nie ma wiele czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym, co właśnie zaszło - w nowej postaci jego ciało nieustannie słabnie, a by móc przeżyć, musi on zbierać rozsiane już po królestwie, oraz zagnieżdżone w ciałach wrogów Piaski Czasu. Wkrótce przekonuje się też, że jedynym sposobem na powrót do normalnej postaci jest zetknięcie z wodą. Woda bynajmniej nie ucisza wewnętrznego głosu, a Książę opuszcza kanały ze świadomością, że w każdej chwili choroba może powrócić - świetliste wzory zaś stopniowo z ręki zaczynają rozchodzić się po całym ciele. Poprzez sieć jaskiń Książę trafia do niewielkiego fortu na obrzeżach miasta, gdzie po raz pierwszy przychodzi mu zobaczyć Wezyra w jego nowej, potwornej postaci oraz zapoznać się z jego siecią transportu – artefaktami, pozwalającymi teleportować się pomiędzy sobą jego świeżo przekształconej przez Piaski armii. Książę nie jest w stanie użyć artefaktów, by dotrzeć do Wezyra, jednak może przy pomocy sztyletu dezaktywować je i wyssać z nich moc Piasków, co później pozwala mu używać Piasków częściej, spowalniać czas i eksplodować "burzą piaskową". Przemierzając Babilon Książę opuszcza fort i dociera do miasta z hukiem, wychodząc żywcem z pościgu rydwanów, jednocześnie – nieświadomie – uwalniając pewną kobietę z transportu więziennego. Pokonując dolne partie miasta i patrząc już po raz kolejny na cierpienia mieszkańców uświadamia sobie, że jedynym sposobem na ich uratowanie jest zabicie Wezyra. Dociera na dachy miasta i po nich rusza w stronę areny, gdzie więzieni są okoliczni mieszkańcy. Po drodze tajemniczy strzelec ratuje go z beznadziejnej sytuacji - szarżujący na bezbronnego, zwisającego z balkonu Księcia żołnierz pada od serii strzał. Spotkanie po latach Książę trafia na arenę, gdzie czeka go dosłownie olbrzymia niespodzianka – jeden z przybocznych wojowników Wezyra o imieniu Klompa z powodu skażenia Piaskami przekształcił się w odrażającego, kilkunastometrowego stwora. Perski wojownik jednak pokonuje giganta dzięki swej zwinności i szybkości, początkowo oślepiając go, wreszcie rzucając go na kolana i dobijając. Uwalnia uwięzionych mieszkańców, jednakże sam musi uciekać, gdyż po raz kolejny zamienia się w Mrocznego Księcia – w tej postaci dociera na dachy miasta, gdzie odzyskuje dawną postać i spotyka swą dawną ukochaną – poznaną w pierwszej części gry córkę Maharadży, łuczniczkę Farah. Ta jednak widzi go na oczy pierwszy raz w życiu – po raz kolejny zmiana biegu historii daje o sobie znać. Książę i Farah szybko zaczynają współpracować – znów podróżują wspólnie, wzajemnie uzupełniając się w pokonywaniu przeszkód i starając się dotrzeć do pałacu, gdzie będą mogli pokonać złego Wezyra. Szybko jednak okazuje się, że ich priorytety są zgoła odmienne – Książę, podążając za podszeptami swego mrocznego alter-ego, jest zaślepiony żądzą zemsty i dąży po trupach do ostatecznego celu, czyli spotkania z Wezyrem; Farah z kolei nie jest ślepa na ludzkie cierpienia i pragnie pomagać potrzebującym. Wkrótce więc dochodzi do kłótni i rozdzielenia pary – jednakże miłość Księcia okazuje się być silniejsza niż chęć zemsty i postanawia on ostatecznie sprzeciwić się swemu wewnętrznemu głosowi i podążyć za Farah, by pomóc kobietom przekształcanym w haremie w potwory Piasków. W haremie Książę stacza pojedynek z poprzednią właścicielką łańcucha, Mahasti. Wydaje się, że mistrzyni fechtunku, teraz jeszcze wzmocniona przez Piaski, ma przewagę, jednakże kolejna przemiana bohatera w Mrocznego Księcia zmusza ją do odwrotu i ostatecznie kończy się jej porażką. Konflikt Farah uwalnia kobiety i powraca dokładnie w momencie śmierci Mahasti. Dziewczyna, odkrywając drugie oblicze Księcia, ucieka, przerażona i urażona, że ją okłamywał. Wojownik podąża za nią, ale nawet gdy powraca do swej poprzedniej postaci, zostaje odrzucony - Farah uświadamia mu jego egoizm i okrucieństwo i zostawia go samego z jego alter-ego. Załamany Książę wkrótce otrzymuje szansę na rehabilitację – chcąc ratować kolejnych mieszkańców uwięzionych w płonącym warsztacie trafia w pułapkę, jednakże wychodzi z niej cało - używając ogromnego pomnika swego ojca wyważa wrota warsztatu i uwalnia siebie oraz mieszkańców. Zaraz po tym spotyka starego mędrca, do którego niegdyś zwrócił się o pomoc, ścigany przez Dahakę. Staruszek uświadamia ludność, że to ich Książę powrócił do miasta, by ich uratować. Nie ma jednak zbyt wiele czasu na radość, bo Książę musi po raz kolejny chwycić za lejce rydwanu i schwytać autorów zasadzki – dwóch ostatnich przybocznych Wezyra, Bliźniaków, potężnych wojowników odzianych w ciężkie zbroje i uzbrojonych w ogromny miecz oraz topór. Po pościgu i brutalnej walce jedyny przeżyły z przeciwników ma już zadać swym toporem śmiertelny cios. Pada jednak od strzały Farah. Droga do zemsty Po raz kolejny razem, Książę i Farah udają się na główny dziedziniec miasta, gdzie zaskakuje ich armia Wezyra - tym razem jednak z opresji ratuje ich lud Babilonu, który w końcu organizuje się i staje do walki z oprawcą. Książę i Farah zbiegają ku pałacowi, by ostatecznie zakończyć cały koszmar. Wciąż jednak czeka ich długa droga – aktywacja windy, pokonanie Wiszących Ogrodów i wreszcie nieoczekiwane porwanie Farah przez Wezyra, który z pięknej dziewczyny pragnie uczynić swą królową. Książę nie ma najmniejszych szans i zostaje strącony przez Wezyra do ogromnej studni głęboko pod Ogrodami. Przed śmiertelnym upadkiem ratuje go kolejna przemiana w Mrocznego Księcia i możliwość użycia łańcucha jako "liny ratunkowej". Wyjście ze studni Tym razem jednak przemiana okazuje się być najstraszliwszym przekleństwem - w studni nie ma ani grama wody i Książę musi bardzo długo szukać wyjścia, jednocześnie walcząc z rozpadającym się ciałem i swym alter-ego, które po długiej kłótni również obraca się przeciw niemu, nie szczędząc rozpraszających naszego bohatera złośliwości. W końcu Książę, z braku wody i Piasków niemalże martwy, napotyka głęboko w lochach na ciało zabitego ojca. Załamany bohater w końcu rozumie, że sam jest odpowiedzialny za całą tę falę nieszczęść i akceptuje swe błędy - przyjmuje dawną postać bez wody, ostatecznie odzyskując kontrolę nad swym ciałem i odcinając się od zachęcającego go do złego alter-ego. Wewnętrzny głos ucicha, a bohater dobywa potężnego miecza ojca i z lochów, poprzez zakopaną świątynię, dociera w końcu do pałacu i rozpoczyna wspinaczkę na szczyt Wieży Babel, gdzie czeka go ostateczna konfrontacja z Wezyrem. Koniec Wezyra Słońce wschodzi nad płonącym Babilonem, gdy Książę staje twarzą w twarz ze swym największym wrogiem. Zaciekły pojedynek oczywiście kończy się zwycięstwem Księcia i uwolnieniem Farah, jednak bohatera czeka jeszcze jedna, ostatnia bitwa z tym, co przez długie lata sam stworzył wewnątrz siebie. Książę stacza ostateczny pojedynek ze swym przeciwieństwem. Po tym jak książę zabił mrocznego alter-ego postanowił, że poślubi Farah i zaprowadzi nowy porządek w Babilonie. Ciekawostki * Ulubionym kolorem Księcia jest niebieski; * Książę nie znosi granatów. Uważa, że wszystko brudzą; * W każdej z gier nie poznajemy imienia Księcia. W wersji Wii Zapomnianych Piasków sam Książę mówi, że nie lubi swojego imienia; * Podczas akcji Piasków Czasu Farah zauważa, że Książę ma zielone oczy, lecz na plakatach, okładce i w samej grze jego oczy są niebieskie; * Książę z sagi Piasków Czasu to jedyna wersja Księcia, który jest biologicznym synem króla Sharamana. Galeria 149px-Prince-SoT.jpg|Książę w Piaskach Czasu 147px-Prince_sword.jpg 145px-POP3_Prince.jpg 194px-Prince_of_Persia_Warrior_Within_(3).jpg|Książę w Duszy Wojownika 194px-PrinceoP.jpg|Książę w Dwóch Tronach 194px-Prince-of-persia-the-two-thrones-50545_484303.jpg|Jako Mroczny Książę 194px-Cart.jpg|Na rydwanie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Trylogia Piasków Czasu Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Piaski Czasu: Postacie Kategoria:Dusza Wojownika: Postacie Kategoria:Dwa Trony: Postacie Kategoria:Zapomniane Piaski: Postaci Kategoria:Battles of Prince of Persia: Postacie